The argument
by uzrfrndly
Summary: A simple imagining of events proceeding the original story, but with a more mature and modern twist...
1. Part 1

It's been five years since Nick joined the ZPD to be with his best friend and partner Judy. They've spent the days solving crime after crime and the city couldnt be prouder.

Both have been content with the deep, unbreakable connection they have as partners and above all else best friends. Both of them would likely akin their relatioship to life long partners, or soulmates, but the idea of love between them had never crossed the table to this day. Blissfully content with things just the way they were, they forged on to each new adventure. Until the day that everything would change forever. When Nick would learn some things about himself that he wasn't entirely aware of… when Judy brought home a prospective romance.

It was a beautiful Saturday, but Nick was not the get up and go type. At one time he would pound the pavement day in and day out to make his living, but those days were gone it seemed and Nick found himself uncertain about what to do with the new concept of "spare time."

Any normal mamal would sieze the opportunity to venture outside their four walls in search of a good time, but Nick had spent enough time outside his walls for one lifetime. Instead he would typically turn to the lazy day on the couch to relax his nerves from a long week.

So it was on this Saturday that he was doing just that, when he recalled he'd made plans…

"Nick why don't we ever hang out?"

"hmmm?" It was typical of Nick to respond in blunt and short fasion.

"Well, I only ever see you at work." It was also typical of Judy to speak whatever she was thinking, whenever she happened to think it. "It would actually be nice to do friend things with my friend… you're still my friend… right?" It was accompanied with a tilt of her head and a prick to her eyebrow.

"Sure babe whatever you want."

Her ears shot up and her brow furrowed. She took advantage of his absent mindedness to jump on his foot. With a look of complete satisfaction she watch him howl with pain and hop around on one foot for a minute.

" You've got a good hop slick, you could make a real decent bunny." She giggled.

Nick at that poin was on one knee trying to rub the pain out of his foot. He looked up at her from under his miserable scowl. He couldn't really hold a grudge with her. He knew because he'd tried on several occasions.

So, like a rerun of some old sitcom Nick turned to his ever successful quips.

He looked around with an astonished look.

"This is what they said it would be like to be short and annoying."

Well you can use your imagination as to what was Judy's response. It involved pain, enough so that it was with this memory that Nick snapped upright on the couch.

He heaved an exagerated sigh and flattened out his messy hair.

"Wait… was this a formal occasion?"

Nick scratched his chest for a moment and gave one of those "whatever" shrugs before throwing on his favorite shirt and tie.

He begrudgingly made his way across town on foot, momentarily cursing his inability to drive before remembering all the things that sucked about driving.

He paused for a moment before knocking out the tune of "camp town races" on Judy's door.

"Doo daa, doo daa!" Sang a chipper little brown bunny who opened the door…

They greeted each other with the same speechless expressions, for very different reasons…

"Uh um… yes can I h-help you Mr… fox?"

The bunny belted it out, giving away completely that he was terrified.

Nick retained his speechless endeavor for a moment while he thought. Then you could watch the lightbulb go off in his head, as it was narrated on his face.

"Hmm mm." Nick cleared his throat, and made sure it had an "official business" tone behind it.

"Yes good evening sir." Nick pulled his badge out of his pocket and flipped it open for the bunny to inspect. The reason he was always carrying it was that he lost it only once in the past. An impatient buffalo comes to mind…

"We've gotten word that a dangerous criminal may be hiding out somewhere in the building…"

The bunny quivered for a moment. He was already terrified, Nick was not making it better.

"Have you seen a cute little bunny about yeh tall with black tips?" He motioned her hight at about his mid chest and then rubbed the tips of his ears.

The bunny looked as though he'd just seen a ghost. "… J-judy?" He wimpered.

Nick raised his brow in alarm and leaned down until his face was level with the bunny's.

"Judy Hopps?" Nick inquired, in a hushed tone.

The bunny slowely nodded his head in confirmation.

"Sir, Judy Hopps is a deranged criminal recently escaped from prison." The bunny gulped. "She's considered armed and extremely dangerous…"

"What did she… do?" The terrifed new bunny could only whisper it.

"Well…" Nick thought for a moment until he'd come up with something.

He put on a campfire ghost story tone…

"Well… she lures prospective mates to her burrows… kinda like you." The bunny was slowly shrinking towards the floor.

"She acts all sweet and innocent and funny… but it's all an act." He looked around for a moment so he could laugh to himself and for added dramatic effect.

"… And once she's got you alone, she turns off the lights…" Nick was staring the petrified bunny right in the eyes from above, driving down almost to the floor at this point.

"AND CUTS OFF YOUR MANHOOD!" Nick let out a blood curdling scream that was followed by an equal scream from Judy's as-of-yet unintroduced "friend."

With that the bunny took off full speed down the hall. He yelled back at Nick "She's in there officer!"

Nick fell to the floor laughing hysterically as the bunny's screams slowely faded down the hall. Eventually he wiped his tears and stood up holding his stomache.

He very quickly realized that he just screwed himself.

"Judy's gonna destroy me!" He grabbed his cheeks and started off down the hall after him when he heard Judy come out of her apartment.

"…Nick?" She looked around perplexed. "Where'd Charly go?" She was wearing a towel around her waist and drying off her ears with another.

Nick kind of forgot everything at that moment. He took the oportunity to take in Judy almost nude, then it dawned on him….

"Did you just sleep with that guy?"

"What!?" She grabbed her towel even tighter and flushed as red as a stop sighn.


	2. Part 2

Nick gave her a disaproving look and Judy looked at the ground.

"He IS my boyfriend, but…" She looked away embarrassed, and then growled with frustration. "That's none of your business "slick Nick" why don't you tell me why my boyfriend is screaming!?"

"Then why are you taking a shower in the middle of the day?"

"Don't change the subject Nick, and for the record, no… but I'm a grown bunny and I can do whatever I want. What'd you do to Charly!?"

"Charly huh!?" Nick realized he was yelling, and for no justifiable reason. He didn't quite know why, but he was angry.

"Yea Nick, I wanted to introduce you two but it looks like you scared him away, why!?"

Nick glared back at her then made his awkward confession. "I… might have told him… you were gonna cut off his ding dong…"

"What!?" She stomped her foot and almost lost her towel. "You told him what!? Nick why would you say that!?"

"I was just messing with him, he didn't have to be such a crybaby about it."

"Charly is sensitive Nick!"

"Really? Then why are you fooling around with him?"

She let out an offended gasp and quickly looked around before turning on Nick.

"Look here jerk!" She jabbed Nick's chest with her finger, before proceeding in a hushed tone as to not attract any more attention.

"Who I choose to "mess around" with is none of your business…"

Nick had never felt like this before. That statement hurt him, and he was getting more angry by the moment. He couldn't figure out why, and that in itself was adding fuel to the fire.

"None of my business!?" He was aware that his voice was getting louder, and he couldn't stop it. "Six years of looking out for you, now it's "none of my business!?"

"What's wrong with you Nick? Stop being a jerk!"

"When were you gonna tell me about him huh!? Just gonna show up one day and say "sorry Nick!"

"I don't need to apologize to you for living my own life Nick, I'm my own bunny and I can pick whatever mate I want!"

"No you're MY BUNNY! - …"

It was deathly silent for a moment. Nick realized immediately what he had said, Judy on the other hand kept going…

"How dare you! You don't own me you dumb fox!"

Nick looked like a scared child, but Judy failed to notice at first. Not only had Nick realized what he'd said, he realized what it meant.

"Are you even listening now? What do you even mean "your bunny?" And for the record I've been looking out for you too!"

She glared intently at Nick waiting for his response. Nick unconciously looked right at her, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

Judy finally realized something was amiss when she saw how bad Nick looked. It still took her a few moments, but she started to think about it.

"Wait… what do you mean Nick?" She looked concerned, and a little confused.

"When you say "I'm your bunny" what do you mean by that?"

Nick paniced, he knew only one thing, that he needed out of this situation.

"You know what fluff? You're right…"

Judy looked completely caught off gaurd. Her heart was starting to race as she wondered what was going on in Nick's head.

"You ARE your own bunny and you don't need me for anything…"

Now it was Judy's turn to panic…

"Wait Nick! I'm sorry!"

"I have my own life too Judy, and right now I don't want to see you for awhile."

Her first instinct was to run after him, but she was in complete shock. She didn't know what was wrong.

She stood there in her bath towel even after she started to shiver. She thought about alot of things, but most of all she tought about Nick, and when she would see him again…

…..

Judy hadn't slept much over the last few days.

Charly had called her when he noticed she wasn't on the news. She tried to tell him what happened, and reach out to him for support, but once he'd heard the word "fox" he sort of shut down emotionally.

'I'm sorry about your partner Judy…'

The reception wasn't good in her apartment, which to Judy seemed like a mean joke since she needed someone right now.

Charly wasn't doing a good job at being that somebody. She tried talking to her parents, and they were supportive, but her father was almost happy to see the fox go.

'It's ok, I have to get ready for work. I'll call you later…'

'Bye cutie, I'll talk to you soon.'

She hung up the phone with an annoyed tap and leaned back at her desk. After calling Charly she would always try to call Nick, but he hadn't anwered his phone since their fight…

She'd spent all weekend worrying about him and it was finally their monday back to work. She was relieved she would finally get to clear the air with him, and she couldnt take the pep out of her step as she made her way to the bullpen that morning.

She stood by the chair that she'd shared with Nick since day one, feverishly tapping her foot waiting for him to walk through the door… but he never did.

The chief was the last to enter the bullpen.

"Alright… everybody sit!" He slammed his folder full of assignments on his podium, as he'd always done.

Judy on the other hand was looking around in a panic.

"Chief where's Nick!?"

"Sit down Hopps…" In his typical cold fashion it seemed he could care less about Judy's concerns, but today Judy was not having it.

"Chief! WHERE'S NICK!?"

Bogo would typically destroy Judy for speaking to him like that, and he was about to until he saw how distraught Judy looked. He quickly checked with all of his officers in the room, and they all nodded in agreement.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes in discomfort, before preparing to deliver the bad news.

"Wilde is on leave… indefinately."

Judy went white with shock. She looked around the room in a panic. None of the officers were able to make eye contact with her.

"Fine! Then I'm taking indefinate leave too!"

"No you are not!" Bogo wasn't about to let her run off chasing Nick. He knew she probably wouldn't find him, and he couldn't afford to be down TWO officers. "Sit down Hopps!"

In her panic, Judy made a split second decision. Without another word she bolted from the room…

"Hopps!… Hopps!" Bogo chased her as far as the door before he stopped. He hated it, but he knew he couldn't stop her at this point, even if he threatened her with termination.

"Grizzoli, Fangmire, you're taking over Hopps' assignments…"

As officers Grizzoli and Fangmire began their whining, Judy was in full sprint down the steps leading away from the ZPD…


	3. Part 3

When she finaly slowed down and came to a stop, she was leaning on a pillar in Zootopia central station.

She took a moment to catch her breath and wait for her thoughts to stop racing. She'd gotten out of work but she still had no idea where Nick was.

Judy took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. She'd found missing mamals before, and she could do it again…

'I'm in central station, the first logical step is Nick's apartment…'

She found the train schedule on an adjacent wall and boarded the next ride to savannah square east, where Nicks apartment was located.

She pounded on the iron grate fence of Nick's apartment complex until a buzz came from the talk box to her left.

"You wanna stop bunny!? The gate isn't cheap an' I aint' just got spares layin' around."

She quickly found the two-way talk button and pleaded her case…

"I'm here to see Nick, he should be in apartment 10B, could you let me in please?"

"Not without a warrant fuzz…"

"I'm Nick's partner Judy, Nick's missing and I need to find him!"

"You got probable cause?"

"He's missing! Didn't you hear me!?"

"…Come back when you got a warrant."

"No! I don't have time for this let me in!"

"…"

The talk box went silent. Judy growled with frustration and hit the fence one more time. She made her way back out to the street to come up with a plan.

'If he's trying to avoid me… he's probably not at home. What's my next step?'

Then it came to her…

'Finnick!'

She had her next lead, but Finnick wasn't always in the same spot either…

She decided to head to Savannah Square and check his usual spots.

She went to the ice cream shop first and asked if they'd seen him, but no luck…

She stopped by the alleys he would frequently park in but nothing there either, reluctantly she tried the strip club next…

"Have you seen Finnick today?"

The big rhino bouncer scowled down at her. "This aint' no daycare cotton tail… beat it."

"You must have seen him recently, I'm looking for Nick, he's missing."

"Nick Wilde?"

This peaked the bouncer's interest…

"He owes this place hundreds, looks like we're both lookin' for him."

Judy didnt dwell on the disgusting reasons Nick might owe a strip club tons of money and continued…

"Help me find him and I'll make sure he pays up…"

The bouncer thought about it for a moment.

"You can probley find Finnick around the park on 7th…"

"Oh thank you so much!"

Without hesitating she took off for 7th street.

"You better tell him to pay up!"

For Judy it was an afterthought, she was at full speed to her next destination.

….

At the same time Nick actually WAS holed up in his apartment, wallowing in self pitty… He was curled up on his bed listening to joy division, actually wearing his heart on his sleeve for once.

Out of the dark musty room he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey, Nicky, that little bunny you was talkin' bout came by here beatin' up my gate."

"Thanks… now go away."

"Eh who's the crybaby now huh?"

Nick had informed his landlord that someone might be by that he didn't want to see, and asked him to turn them away by any means necessary.

He'd been crying about it, and felt like a wimp. Judy was the last mamal he wanted to see right now, but, truth be told he knew she was also the only one he wanted to see.

He quietly grabbed his stuffed Judy off his nightstand and squeezed it. In his little pitty dungeon he laid there and came to terms with his feelings, while Judy arrived at the park on 7th and found Finnick sunbathing on the roof of his van.

…

"… Lemme' guess… you brought home some lame excuse for a man and Nick was none too happy bout' it?"

"How did you…?" She was amazed that he was so quick to figure it out…

"Cuz' yall' stupid… that's how." Finnick was not Bogo, but based on their responses to those in need you really couldn't tell them apart sometimes.

"Look, do you know where he is or not?" Judy didn't expect him to be all that helpful, but she needed to find Nick… now.

"I aint no babysitter."

"Finnick I need to find him, now!"

"Well find 'im then… leave me out of it. He's grown, I aint his keeper."

"Look, he was really hurt and I don't know why… this could be serious." You could see the remorse on her face. "…and it might be my fault."

"Might!? You gotta be kiddin' me."

"I don't know what to do Finnick, I need your help, please!"

Finnick scratched his head vigorously in annoyance, then sighed and took off his shades.

"That boy is a sucker for you and I'll never understand why. We supposed to be independent, but that fool can't get enough of your ass…"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Shut up fluff butt! He aint got no hidin' places you aint checked already. He's probly' hidin' under his bed listening to boy band music or some shit, now leave me alone!"

Judy was fuming, but she got what she came for.

"Thank you… you jerk!" She pouted, then took off towards Nick's apartment.

She didn't bother with the talk box this time. She just vaulted the fence and made a b-line for apartment 10B.

When she got to the door she beat on it as hard as she could.

"Nick! I know you're in there let me in!"

She was met with the muffled sounds of sad music and nothing else.

"Stop being a crybaby!" She yelled through the small kitchen window and heard the music stop.

She waited for Nick to answer but it didn't seem like he was going to.

"You'd better hit the deck you stupid fox cuz' I'm coming in!"

She braced her shoulder against the door.

"Ready or not here I come!"

With a loud thud, and the splintering sound of the door breaking down she entered Nick's dark and musty apartment to find him sitting there in the dark still clutching his Judy doll.

He was in his boxers and filled with shock, he couldn't believe she just busted his door down…

"Nick!"

A look of overwhelming relief washed across Judy's face and she ran over to his bed and jumped on him.

To the sound of Nick's yelps of embarrasment she laughed tears of joy to finally see him again.

She sat up in front of him and prepared to figure out what was going on with Nick, who may finally be prepared to tell her the truth…


	4. Part 4

Judy thought about asking Nick what was wrong right away, but she was so relieved to see him that she decided just to enjoy his company for now…

"Oh Nick! I'm so glad you're alright, I missed you soooo much!"

She squeezed his stomache, which she had wrapped herself around without his permission.

Nick momentarily tried to wriggle away from her in vain, but truth be told he was just as glad to see her.

"Carrots, you're hurting me…"

"Oh! Sorry!"

She let go and sat up infront of him. She quickly noticed what Nick had been clutching before she arrived.

"Wow you still have this plushie of me?"

She snatched it away from him and squeezed it like he had been. She recalled the day they'd gone to build-a-plush and had stuffed animals made of eachother…

"I still have my little "slick Nick" plushie too, it gaurds my bookshelf!"

She giggled joyously and smiled at Nick.

Nick had been protesting her arrival since she got there, but her typical goofy grin relaxed him, and he found himself smiling back.

"…It probably stinks."

"Yea a little, but it mostly just smells like you…"

She squeezed it tighter and sniffed it a little. Nick made a disgusted sneer but laughed it off.

"Should've known I couldn't escape you…" He sighed.

Judy puffed out her chest and gave a hearty chuckle.

"There isn't a mamal in this city I can't find foolish fox!"

Nick laughed and shook his head in defeat. "I missed you too sly bunny."

"… speaking of which." Judy adjusted herself on the bed until she was sitting comfortably.

"You got so mad when you found out about Charly… You even said I was "your bunny"…"

Nick squirmed a little. He knew he would have to face her soon enough but he was doubting whether or not he was ready yet.

"Are you that protective of me?" She looked intently at Nick waiting for his response.

"Uh…" Nick was having trouble choosing what to say in his head, but to Judy it just seemed like he was getting bothered again.

While Nick fumbled with his words, Judy got an idea of her own… She placed a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"Nick, you mean so much more to me than him…"

Nick's eyes went wide, he was about to open his mouth to speak when she got an excited look and reached into her pocket.

"And if you don't believe me I'll prove it!"

She pulled out her cell phone and started dailing. Nick was so confused as he watched her. She gave him a little wink to reassure him.

"Hey, Charly? It's Judy."

Nick's interest was peaked. He leaned in to try and hear her conversation.

"Look, … I'm really sorry but… I don't this is going to work out. I want to break up."

Nick started choking, despite the fact that he wasn't eating or drinking anything.

"What is wrong with you!?" He said it in a sort of yelling whisper, but Judy just shushed him and shood him away.

"Why?… well…" She looked over at Nick who was motioning for her to "cut it out." Judy smirked in response.

"…I guess it's because you're a cry baby."

Nick had to grab his snout to stop from laughing out loud. He hopped off the bed and darted into the bathroom so Charly wouldn't hear him bust up laughing.

Judy had to stop herself from laughing too, when she got it under control she said goodbye to Charly.

"Look I'm sure you'll find the right bunny for you someday, it's just not me. I'm sorry Charly, goodbye…"

She let herself laugh a little after Charly was off the phone, as Nick came out of the bathroom and started getting dressed.

After he'd gotten his usual cloths on he went back to sit next to her on his bed again.

"You didn't have to do that, I'm not a crybaby like him." He laughed and Judy playfully shoved him.

"But you're taking me seriously now right?" She gave him a satisfied grin as he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to worry so much about me slick, I'll find a bunny who can protect me someday so I won't have to be "your bunny" forever."

She was trying to make Nick feel better but she did the exact opposite…

Nick froze when he heard her say that. He knew his feelings, and that this was a pivotal moment in their relationship. If he was going to tell her how he felt, it was now or never…

"No…" He said it solemnly, looking down at the bed.

"Don't get greedy slick." She giggled, completely oblivious to what Nick was going through. "I'm gonna want kits someday and it's not like you can provide them." She nudged him playfully.

"Judy, I said you're my bunny because I'm in love with you…" The words seemed to just fall out of his mouth.

A terrible silence fell over Nick's apartment…

For a brief moment, her face said that she was stunned and embarassed. Then it was gone and she burst into laughter.

"Alright slick, you really got me good this time! Let's go to my place and watch a movie." She giggled.

Suddenly Nick's nerves were gone… She'd just laughed off his confession of love for her.

His humiliated scowl was slowly replaced with a stoic gaze. He pulled his knees up into his chest and crossed his arms over top of them.

They looked at eachother for a moment, until Nick sunk his head down and rested it on his forearms.

Judy's grin also faded. The reality of what Nick had said was slowly sinking in. Nick was always sarcastic, how could she believe he was being serious now? Of course he was trying to get a rise out of her.

"Come on Nick you look like an armadillo, lets go home…"

It was totally quite. Judy approached Nick and tried to pull him to his feet but he wouldn't budge.

"Nick this is ridiculous, stop it…" She started to get nervous. She grabbed one of his forearms and tried to pry it from his face.

Nick batted her away.

"…Just go home."

Judy's worried expression intensified. She was starting to understand that he wasn't joking, but she was still unwilling to accept that Nick was completely serious.

"…Nick come on." She was still trying to pry his arms away. "I'll hold your hand while we walk if that'll make you feel better." She laughed nervously, but for Nick it was a tasteless joke.

Nick looked up at her with a bitter glare. "This isn't funny Judy…"

She started quivering. She couldn't ignore it anymore. All of the signs were there that Nick really felt that way about her.

"Nick you have to be joking!" At this point she was pleading with him. She didn't want it to be true. "You're a fox, … I'm not. What you're suggesting is just strange Nick… it's wierd."

Nick watched her quiver, and her eyes well up with tears. He wanted to get angry again, to tell her off and put her in her place but he coudn't. He knew that when it came to her he wasn't able to stay angry. He had a weakness for her that he finally understood.

He slowly stood up, and ignored her quivering voice as she continued to bargain with him.

"You're my best friend Nick! Isn't that enough for you?" Her nose started to twitch and a few tears started rolling off her cheeks.

Nick watched her for a moment then put his hands in his pockets.

"I guess not…" It was cold and callous the way he said it, and as he turned to leave he could see the look of despair spread across her crying face.

"Nick please!" She cried out and reached for him but she was too shaken to chase after him again…


	5. Final part

A week went by with no sighn of Nick…

Judy sat in the same spot she'd been sitting at in the bullpen for five and a half years.

The entire office could easily see that she hadn't been her usual self. As she sat with her head on the desk something unexpected happened.

Nick entered the room and sat down beside her…

Her ears were upright and she looked directly at him in amazement.

He glanced down at her and smirked, before directing his full attention on the chief for their morning assignments.

Bogo ignored the tension in the room and handed out the assignments.

"Hopps, Wilde…" He looked up at them when it was their turn. "I'm seperating you two for awhile until you get your affairs under control."

Judy considered offering up some sort of protest, but she was well aware that her duties required her to focus… and she just couldn't do that with Nick around right now.

Reluctantly they went their seperate ways…

In the evening when they arrived back at the station to change and clock out for the day, they bumped into each other.

"Nick, come home with me!" She had marched right up to him and stomped her foot. She'd said it with a stern shout, but failed to realize how it came out.

It was awkwardly silent when she looked around and noticed how many coworkers were staring at her in shock. It only took her a few seconds to realize why…

"Not like that!" She shouted around at all of her fellow officers lauging histerically in response. She hadn't noticed that Nick had siezed the opportunity to beat a hasty retreat.

She chased him down the steps and blocked his path. Nick tried to side step her in vain.

She quickly became annoyed.

"You call yourself a man you little crybaby!?"

Nick was shocked and offended of course, and their one sided conversation briefly became another argument.

"Oh I'm a crybaby huh?" He scoffed. "As I recall, YOU were the only one crying." He turned away and stuck his nose up.

"Nick look at me!" She didn't hit him or pull on him, she just waited. Evetually Nick caved and turned around to look at her. His serious expression got to Judy, and she found herself instinctively looking at her feet.

She slowely extended her hand to him. "…Hold my hand."

Nick was caught completely off gaurd by this, and almost immediately felt his face heating up. "Have you lost it carrots!?" He looked around nervously to see if any of their coworkers were watching them.

He turned back to her with a glare that didn't last long when he noticed that she was red as a beet and still staring at her feet.

"It'll make me feel better… that's all." She glanced up at him to try and reassure him.

Nick was not as smooth as he let on. Honestly, Nick would never admit it but he was more shy and fragile than he looked too…

So after taking a few moments to gather his courage he awkwardly took her hand, and they started walking.

It was really quiet as they walked. Nick kept surveying the streets as they went. They would occasionally get passing glances of surprise, but noone seemed to be particularly upset by them. In fact, as they passed a coffee shop a beany wearing gazelle gave them a rowdy cat call and shouted "Get a room!"

Nick motioned "I'm watching you" at him as they rounded the corner. He figured Judy would be humiliated and want to let go right about now.

He was somehow not surprised to see the opposite. She was beaming with joy and actually started skipping and swinging their arms back and forth.

Nick thought it best to quickly bring her back to reality. "Yo, fluff… we're all grown up now."

She giggled at how silly she looked and instead decided to wrap herself around Nick's arm. Nick briefly protested, but knew that he would never win and gave up quickly.

The rest of their trip was spent in silence. Nick couldn't see Judy's face to read how she was feeling. He instinctively kicked her neighbor's door as they walked by and Judy laughed in approval.

Then they were in front of Judy's apartment, and neither of them said anything for what felt like a long time.  
It was Nick who broke the silence.

"I guess I'll see you tomor-"

Judy squeezed his arm to prevent him from leaving and wouldn't allow him to see her face.

"… You want me to come in?" He asked sarcasticly, they both already knew the answer. Her ears bounced as she nodded, and they made their way inside.

Eventually they were infront of Judy's bed but she still hadn't let go of his arm.

"Carrots, how are we supposed to sit down?" She didn't respond or look at him. With a little effort they managed to sit on the bed with Judy still latched onto his arm.

A few minutes went by in silence and nothing seemed to happen. Nick was about to break the silence when he looked down and Judy was finally looking back at him… but she was crying.

"Is this goodbye?"

It felt like a cold knife to the heart. All because of this she was going to cut him out? Forget everything that happened and walk away… like hell she was.

"…No." he said it with a sigh and a smile.

"Nick… I can't-"

He placed a finger on her lips to stop her, then he looked at the cieling for a minute.

Nick had grown even more from these events that started with an argument than he had over the past five years combined. He knew himself more now than he ever had before, and once again it was all because of her.

"Foxes mate for life…"

Judy had trouble figuring out what he meant by that. She figured he knew what she was about to say a minute ago, but why was he smiling?

"My mother used to tell me that "the heart wants what it wants"… and I never really knew what it meant."

She watched him intently, but didn't say anything…

"But I do now… it means that you're it fluff, whether you like it or not I'm never falling out of love with you…"

"But I!-"

He hushed her again before he continued.

"Do you really think I intentionally did this to hurt you? You think I didn't know it was ridiculous too?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find any words…

"I can't make you love me back, but you can bet that fluffy little tail I'm gonna try."

He winked at her and she blushed.

"We've done way too much to say goodbye over something as stupid as a boyish crush carrots, you and me… we're thick as thieves and twice as scrappy. This city needs us.."

He wiped one of her tears and she held his hand to her cheek.

"We're partners…" A twinge of pain crossed his face that didn't go unnoticed. "And best friends…"

He winced and began to cry. He grabbed her face and direcred her attention straight on him.

"Just remember… that I'm dumb… and I'm gonna hurt when you find somebody…"

He was barely able to get the words out while trying to choke back his sobs.

"But I'll do anything to make you happy… best friends is enough for me as long as you stay… just remember that theres always someone close by who loves you… and needs you…"

He broke down crying and Judy held him. Emotionally exhausted, they fell asleep….

….

When Nick woke up Judy was folding her laundry. He groaned as he sat up and stretched.

"Goodmorning."

She swiveled around in her chair to face him…

"Alright slick, if you're gonna be pursuing me romantically it's time to set some ground rules…"

Nick licked his lips.

"Why do I taste v8?"

"You don't… now pay attention."

Nick propped himself up with one arm and rested his head in his palm. Judy took this as a sighn that he was listening…

"There will be NO trying to kiss me in public."

Nick put on his familiar grin, but maybe a little goofier than usual.

"…in public?"

"Nick!"

She went a little red for a moment, but she was determined. She pouted as hard as she could in protest.

"Aw come on carrots it wouldn't be fun if I just nodded like a robot." He groaned.

"And you have to promise me you won't change…"

Nick scoffed in response and rolled over.

"You got a high opinion of yourself if you think you can change "slick Nick Wilde" with your feminine charms."

"Aren't you going to ask me if this means I'm giving you a shot?"

"Nope."

As Judy went back to folding her laundry, Nick dosed off to sleep again…

The end


End file.
